Black Book of Misery
by housewifespliffin
Summary: They said he was gone, destroyed. That evil, black book she had poured her heart and soul into could do no more damage. But Ginny soon realizes, that while the book may be gone, Riddle never will be. Some marks you can never be rid of. Ginny's train ride to Hogwarts is interrupted when a Dementor, looking for Sirius Black, attacks her. Short, dark one shot.


One thing that always bothered me about Prisoner of Azkaban is how Harry was the only one affected by the Dementors. Considering what happened to Ginny just months prior, I feel that the trauma she endured under Riddle's Diary, would make her prime bait for a Dementor attack. So this is my take on what might have happened to Ginny on the train.

This one shot is dark and may be a trigger for some.

Please let me know what you think. Enjoy.

* * *

"Funny, the damage of a silly little book can do,

especially in the hands of a silly little girl." -Tom Riddle

* * *

xxx

Ginny sits in her compartment, alone, on the train. The familiar sound of laughter fills the air. As the train rumbles quietly, she leans her head against the window looking outside. It's dark with a thick layer of fog spreading out across the plains. She finds it oddly comforting.

Suddenly the compartment goes cold, so cold frost slowly creeps up the glass and she can see her breath. The train stops, jarring her forward.

_That's strange, _she thinks as she gets up and opens the door. Other kids are peering out and whispering. She slowly closes the compartment door and sits down. A chill goes down her spin and goosebumps erupt down her arms.

_Something's not right. _

She crosses her arms over her chest and huddles inwardly to keep warm. Suddenly a large, spidery hand slithers across the door. Her breath catches in her throat. The door unlocks and large, cloaked figure floats inside.

It looks at her, its face nearly hidden, its eyes black and soulless. Its mouth opens revealing a circular void of ridged teeth, like a ghoul. She opens her mouth to scream, but no sound emits. The creature comes forward and a coldness like no other fills her.

She looks down and she's covered in blood.

It's everywhere, all over the compartment walls, the floor, the ceiling, her hands. She's drenched in it.

"Don't worry Love," Riddle's voice whispers in her ear, the sound slithering down her skin. "We all go a little mad sometimes."

She goes rigid. _No!_ _He's not here! He's dead, Harry killed him!_

He cackles, high pitched and finally, _**finally **_she screams.

Riddle's face hovers over her, his blood red eyes, angelic face and mouth twisted into a sadistic smile. His hands covers her as he straddles her, his nose skimming down her wet cheek. His grip is strong. She thrashes against him, screaming.

"Tsk, tsk," he whispers as he pushes her body down. "I did tell you Ginevra, you would never be rid of me."

Her screams die down as violent sobs wrack her body. Riddle's soft fingers thread through her own. He gently hoists her into his arms, holding her shaking body, his hand running down her back.

"Shh," he says. "This time, nothing will take you from me."

The dark promise hangs in the air.

"No, no, no," she whimpers as she goes slack in his arms.

_I just want to die, just let me die. _

Her teeth chatter as the bitter cold bites her skin. There is no warmth in his embrace. Blood runs down her face and drips in her mouth and he kisses her softly on the cheek. His fingers tip her chin up, his eyes no longer red, but black.

His beauty is frightening. Like the devil. Before him she didn't believe in the devil. But she's now looking in the eyes of the most evil monster she's ever known. A beautiful monster.

Suddenly he's gone, and she's lying across her seat. The trolley attendant is sitting across from her. The woman's eyes are filled with pity.

"Here," she says handing her a piece of chocolate. "It'll make you feel better."

Ginny takes it and nibbles on it some.

"That was a Dementor, they're looking for Sirius Black," the woman says. "Though it shouldn't have attacked you."

Ginny just nods. She feels numb. Riddle's face flashes in her head and her spine goes stiff.

"Look child," the woman says while grabbing Ginny's hands. "A Dementor will make you relive your worst memories and usually twisting them into a false sense of reality, so whatever you saw, it's not real."

It's meant to be comforting. Ginny knows this. It's not.

_But it is real. He's real. He's with me every time I close my eyes._

* * *

I always wondered why Ginny's ordeal with Tom Riddle was never talked about. I mean, how could a girl go through something like that and not have PTSD? Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this.


End file.
